1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a predetermined-area management system that is configured to communicate with a predetermined communication terminal, a communication method performed by the predetermined-area management system, and a computer program for implementing the communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, systems have been provided to share the same image with multiple users, where the image captured by a digital camera, or the like, is uploaded by a user into an image management server on the Internet and the image is downloaded from the image management server by another user (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-120201).
In addition, social networking services (SNSs), such as Facebook, have rapidly become popular. In the SNS, users can post their comments with respect to shared images, and multiple users can view the comments.
Here, an explanation is given of the above-described comments with reference to FIG. 33. As illustrated in FIG. 33, with regard to the image of the traffic intersection that is uploaded by a user A, if a user B desires to bring sharers' attention to part of the image of the traffic intersection (here, “the image of a first building”), the user B can post the part of the image as his/her comment. Furthermore, if the user B desires to bring sharers' attention to part of the image of the traffic intersection (here, “the image of a second building”), the user B can post the part of the image as his/her comment. Thus, as illustrated in FIG. 33, sharers can view the posted comments.
As illustrated in FIG. 33, a hyperlink is attached to each of “the image of the traffic intersection”, “the image of the first building”, and “the image of the second building” so as to enable access to the image data that is managed by the image management server of the SNS.
However, in the image management server of most of the SNSs including Facebook, comments are only linked to image data. Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 34, each of a comment 1001 for referring the image of the first building for attention and a comment 1002 for referring the image of the second building for attention is only unidirectionally associated with image data 1000 for presenting the image of the traffic intersection. Therefore, users are not allowed to access the comment 1001 or the comment 1002 from the image data 1000 nor access the comment 1002 from the comment 1001.
Under such a circumstance, a problem occurs in that, for example, if the user B simply downloads the image data and the comment from the image management server to his/her communication terminal, it is difficult for the communication terminal to display the image data and the image to which the comment is attached such that they are associated with (linked to) each other.